Vampires Revolution
by Darksevin
Summary: Two years after Graduation Harry has finially become an Auror. with Voldemort gone new evils are riseing to power. with a new teacher and old friends Harry is set to fight once again!
1. Intro

Harry Potter Vampires Revolution By: Darksevin  
  
Summery: Harry is in training to be an Auror. After his initial training he is paired with a strange man from America. A man who uses no wand, and is immune to magic. He is regarded as one of the best Dark wizard hunters in the world and is assigned to teach Harry everything he knows. Harry has just recovered from his final battle with Voldemort and now has a new enemy to face, Draco, who is now in league with the underground of Vampires and is aspiring to be the next Dark Lord!  
  
Dedicated to Ann-Marie, simply because she showed interest in me doing a Harry Potter story, so I'm doing one, finally! 


	2. Ministry of Magic!

Harry Potter Vampires Revolution By: Darksevin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters in the story except for those that do not appear in the books, also the plot comes from my mind and nobody else may use it.  
  
Chapter1: Ministry of Magic!  
  
Harry stepped out of the elevator leading to the Auror level of the ministry of magic. It was his second time there, the first being when he applied to the position almost two years ago, after his graduation from Hogwarts. Due to his past experience in fighting the dark arts he had been admitted to training and sent straight into the advanced classes. He had thought Hogwarts was a challenge but his training had been grueling. It had been worth it. The prior week he had received a letter from the administration congratulating him and announcing his acceptation into the ranks of the Aurors. Finally he had arrived.  
  
He quickly strode down the hallway towards the heavy door at the end, its steal frame enforced by magic making it almost impregnable. Covering the door were hundreds of little key holes, each with a name engraved into the door above it. His was high on the left Harry Potter Class 3 he took the key he had received along with his acceptance from one of the pockets in his robes, it was small and rusty, it was once black but time had gotten the better of it. He inserted it in the keyhole and turned it. There was a sharp click and the door shimmered and vanished. A long cobalt hallway lay beyond. He stepped through looking around for the doors he remembered from his last visit. There was a sharp click behind him. He turned and saw the door had reappeared, there was a small tray on this side, and on it was his key. He picked it up, returning it to his robes, he turned and blinked. The hallway had changed. It was now a wide room, lined with doors. A large fire was in the center of the room, above it was a chandelier covered in candelas. He looked around seeking out a familiar face.  
  
"Hey Tonks! He yelled catching sight of the Witch warming her hands by the fire. She looked up towards him; her face broke out in a smile as she saw him.  
  
"Harry!" she ran towards him her robes billowing out behind her. "So they let you in did they?" she caught him in a hug and then punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"Bout time don't you say?" he smiled  
  
"Took me less time than most, how have you been, it's been what, two months?" she nodded.  
  
"Yep, things are slow though, there was a werewolf uprising last week and yesterday we finally rounded up McCloud who has been selling magically enhanced drugs to muggles." Harry chuckled.  
  
"So that's a slow month? Isn't that sort of thing in Mr. Wesley's department?" she nodded "well it was until he started maiming the agents sent after him.  
  
"Anything serious?" he inquired  
  
"No, everything's back to normal, well as normal as anything can be around here." He nodded "so now that I'm here what happens, they didn't tell me in my letter." She smiled and pushed on his nose.  
  
"what and ruin the surprise, well first you should check in with Magrum, he just got appointed to the department head, he usually gives out assignments." She turned and headed for one of the smaller doors. "Drop by later and we can go out for dinner and celebrate!" he nodded and waved goodbye.  
  
"See ya later!" he looked around the room again and spotted a large door across the fire. Across it in large gold letters was written Magrum Head Auror. Harry went around the fire and started for the door. When he reached it he noticed it was smaller than it had looked from across the hall, it was the size of any other door in the room. He knocked twice and waited.  
  
"Who is it?" a deep voice echoed from the door.  
  
"Harry Potter, Class 3, reporting sir!" the door clicked and the knob turned, the door swung inward admitting Harry. He entered quickly passing the door that was closing quickly behind him. The room he was now in was small; in front of him was a desk, covered in papers and small glass balls. On the other side of the desk was a large chair. In it sat a light haired man of medium height. He wore a tan suit that was almost the same color of his hair. His face was plain, nothing to make you look twice. Harry stood staring at the man, waiting for him to speak. It took a minute until the man looked up from his desk.  
  
"Ah, so you're the famous Harry Potter, a pleasure to meat you." He stood and circled his desk so he was next to Harry. He extended his hand, Harry shook it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said. The Magrum smiled.  
  
"There's no need for that here, call me Cain." Harry nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you Cain." Cain returned to his chair.  
  
"Now Harry, it's your first day on call is it not? No need to answer, I know it is, so have you seen the place?" Harry nodded  
  
"I saw the main room." Cain nodded  
  
"Good, then you will have no trouble finding your office, its number 27 on the left. You don't really start work until tomorrow so why don't you acquaint yourself to the surroundings and settle in." Harry nodded.  
  
"Thank you Cain, I will." He turned to leave.  
  
"Oh and Harry." Cain called after him. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day, try to get at least some rest tonight, have fun but at least one hour of sleep, understood?" Harry nodded  
  
"Of course!" Cain smiled.  
  
"Good then see you tomorrow."  
  
Harry exited the office looking around at the many doors for number 27. He found it, 7th from the left nearest the main door. He quickly walked over glancing at the other members of the department scattered around the fire. His office door was freshly painted, not a nick on the maroon paint, on it in gold letters were his name and class along with two others Tonks Auror 2nd class, and Rion Auror 1st class. He smiled, same office as Tonks, well things would never be boring. He opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Authors Note: Well that's the first chapter up. It's just a start and there is lots of good stuff to come. Next chapter is the night before work and some old friends will be coming back to visit, don't worry I'm not ditching any characters and I try to stay in character most of the time. Hope you all like and I will put more up soon! 


End file.
